Marauder's Lists
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: A few list made by the marauders, and Lily. Prety much each chapter is a oneshot. Read and Review!
1. Remus' List

**Hey all! Taking a QUICK beak from Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins. This may not be the best thing I've written, but it popped into my head last night well I was making toast at 11:00…. Yea I was already in bed… the whole family was, and I went to warm up my tea, and made toast. So then I just started thinking and this popped into my head, and do you think I could find a piece of paper! I found like 10 PENS, but no paper, so after about five minutes I found some and scribbled this down… roughly, the idea… and then I burnt my toast, so yea… don't blame me if it sucks… I hope it doesn't, some might not be the best. I already have a new list ready!**

**Oh and just to let you know I plan on doing a chapter for each marauder!**

**-Mrs. Charlie Weasley-thats me**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**45 Things Remus Lupin Was Sick of Saying by the End of Seventh Year**.

1 - James don't touch that! You don't know where it's been.

2 - Sirius I wouldn't do that if……sigh…

3 - What did I just tell you?

4 - Told you so.

5 - No Peter… how many times do I have to explain this stuff to you?

6 - OUCH!

7 - No not like th- No.

8 - Sirius, James… what is THAT?

9 - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

10 - (Growls) Padfoot…Prongs!

11 - What did you do?

12 - JAMES POTTER!

13 - You know as a prefect I should not be here with you.

14 - What happened Peter?

15 - Padfoot!

16 - One day Snape is going to get even with you two.

17 - We REALLY shouldn't be doing this!

18 - Sirius! Get away from that Poor girl.

19 - So James… how's Lily… is she still avoiding you? OW!

20 - Prongs, what did you just d-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

21 - Alright… What happened.

22 - Sigh… who's fault is it this time.

23 - Remind me why I'm friends with you.

24 - I'm reading. You should try it sometime… it's actually quite fun.

25 - No I will not do your homework for you!

26 - Yes James, I know you won quiditch I was there... perhaps you have trouble remembering that since the game was THREE DAYS AGO!

27 - Would you go to sleep! We have Classes tomorow!

28 - Please inform us again about EVERYTHING you know about quidditch James, I forgot since you only told us the exact same things yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that…

29 - Does anyone know when the next Full moon is?

30 - And what did I tell you would happen if you mixed those ingredients?

31 - McGonagal told me to keep you two out of trouble.

32 - BECAUSE!

33 - So you're Sirius' new girlfriend are you?

34 - Remind me to never come with you lot again!

35 - What did you do to Snivellus this time?

36 - James, leave Lily alone for ten minutes.

37 - It's that time of month again.

38 - Yes Proffessor.

39 - No you cannot come!

40 - Lets see now they are… well…James is at quiditch practice, Peter is watching James at quiditch practice, and Sirius is either off Snogging someone, or pulling some prank on Sniv… uh… Snape. In the mean time, I'm hoping to catch some quiet time reading. Care to join me?

41 - I don't want to know.

42 - I don't even do anything and I get in trouble because I hang out with you two.

43 - Why me? Why, why me?

44 - I AM NOT PMS-ing SIRIUS! STOP telling people that!

45 - AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it! Review! Please! I have a new chapter in the making!**


	2. Sirius' List

**Hey! Sorry if these aren't very good… they're just quick things I wrote… I was having a bit of trouble with this one… so yea, sorry if it's not good.**

**-Mrs. Charlie Weasley**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Things Sirius Black is Sick of Hearing!**

1 – Detention

2 – Into class now Mr. Black.

3 – Mr. Black, if you aren't too busy would you please leave Mr. Potter alone and TURN AROUND!

4 – ANOTHER new girlfriend Sirius?

5 – Now what could my dear old cousin be doing in this side of the hall.

6 – What's this ones name Sirius?

7 – Sirius what are you… oh no! NO! NO! NO!

8 – Mr. Black that is not how you – NO DON'T ADD THAT!!

9 – Mr. Black, Mr. Potter… detention tonight, 7:00.

10 – Go away Black. Potter.

11 – Hey, there's Lily… I wonder what she's doing.

12 – Sirius, why don't you try doing your homework this time.

13 – Filthy blood traitor… becoming friends with a POTTER.

14 – So then Lily said…

15 – _Password?_

16 – You wouldn't be doing anything that's going to get you into trouble now would you Mr. Black?

17 – Mr. Black… can you please tell me the answer.

18 – 5 points from Grtffindor for not paying attention.

19 – Well, well, well… if it isn't my disgrace of a brother.

20 – What is it this time Mr. Black?

21 – HOMEWORK!

22 – What did you do now Padfoot!

23 – Tell me you didn't.

24 – 10 Points to Slytherin.

25 – Sirius… is your homework done.

26 – But Padfoot… you ALREADY have a GIRLFRIEND.

27 – My ESSAY!!! SIRIUS!!!!

28 – If you don't get at least 85 on this next test you might not pass the class.

29 – You two timing scum bag!

30 – NO!!

31 – Snape passed.

32 – BLACK. Tell the truth!

33 – Black and Potter sitting in a tree… (Bella never really got to finish that one)

34 – Oh no… tell me you didn't… PLEASE!

35 – Hey Padfoot… I don't think your potions 'sposed to be bubbling over like that…

36 – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

37 – Excellent job Mr. Snape… 10 points.

38 – AH!!! SIRIUS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!

39 – Why can't you two leave Snape alone?

40 – SIRIUS LEE BLACK!

41 – PADFOOT!!!

42 – Mr. Black! DETENTION

43 – I already have a boyfriend… sorry.

44 – HI LILY!

45 – SLAP!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So Review!! Please… please don't flame I know its not that good…. Anyone have any ideas for Petigrew/Wormtail???**


	3. James' List

**So…. The next chapter… I'm having trouble with Petigrews… have any ideas of what I could do for him??**

**-Mrs. Charlie Weasley – thats me**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**45 Pick-Up Lines James attempted to Use on Lily… That Didn't Work**.

1 – Hey Evans!

2 – Wow Evans… aren't you looking lovely for a change.

3 – Hey Lily, Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes.

4 – Wanna go on a date with me Lily?

5 – Did you see that Lily! DID YOU SEE!!! I caught the Snitch!!

6 – Please Evans…

7 – Hi Emily… can you ask Lily if she'll go on a date with me… OH! Hi Lily… I didn't see you standing right there beside Emily and talking to her… sorry.

8 – Gee Evans… I seem to have forgotten my address… can I get yours?

9 – So Evans what are you doing tonight.

10 – HEY EVANS!!! EVANS!!!

11 – HEY EVANS! Wanna see me beat up Snape!!

12 – Hi Mellissa… can you do me a favour… Can you ask Lily if she'll go out with me.

13 – Hey Lily I had a dream about you last night.

14 – Hey Eva-SLAP-Ouch.

15 – Are you tired Lily… you must be, you've been walking around in my dreams all day!

16 – Hey Lily… you know just having you in my presence makes me week at the knees.

17 – Hey Lily do you… no ok.

18 – I caught the Snitch just for you Lily.

19 – You know you hold the key to my heart right Lil?

20 – Wasn't Sirius being a moron today?

21 – Hey Lily…LILY… HEY COME BACK!!!

22 – I'm sorry Evans. What do you mean what for… do I have to have a reason to be sincere.

23 – Hey Lily… do you need any help with your homework.

24 – Hey Evans… wanna have dinner with me tonight?

25 – You know between YOUR looks, and YOUR brains, and YOUR generosity… we could have a really great kid someday.

26 – Hey Evan! I would like to award you the Butter Beer award for looking so good. Now if you will give address and other vital statistics, I would like to enter you in the grand prize drawing for an all-expenses paid date with me.

27 – Hi Lily… are you going to Hogsmeade?

28 – Gee I wish Lily Evans would go on a date with me… that would just make my day! OH Hi Evans… I didn't see you there… what ever are you doing sitting at your favourite armchair?

29 – (Spelt out in Fireworks) Lily go out with James Potter!! Please!

30 – Hi Lily… Umm, James… you know him right… my best friend… he's about this tall, has black hair, glasses… is hopelessly in love with you… yea have you seen him?

31 – Lily… Can I buy you a butter beer?

32 – Come on Lily!! Give me a chance!!

33 – Ok Evans… you go out with me and if you don't have the time of your life... I'll… I'll… dress up like a girl for a whole day!!

34 – I'm sorry it had to result to this… PLEASE LILY PLEASE!!! JUST ONE DATE!!! PLEASE!!! ONE DATE!!!

35 – Hi Evans… ok, I know I'm probably not your favourite person in the world… but can you do me a favor… go out with James. The guys desperate Lily… honest. I'm starting to get worried for him. I mean, I honestly don't know why he likes you so much but he does… so for me Evans… Do it for Sirius… oh and I guess for the other two… Remus and Peter… James REALLY is starting to drive us all up the wall.

36 – Lily, can I carry your books for you?

37 – Your shriveling potion looks lovely today.

38 – So Lily for homework we have to copy out the paragraph on mummy's… write a page about what happens when Saturn and Mars line up… and go on a date?

39 – So Lily I'm not going to attempt another cheesy pick-up line on you but I have to tell you. Your hair looks absolutely LOVELY today!

40 – Oh my gosh Lily!! Look out for peeves! He's got water balloons. Here quick! Hide in this closet with me where you'll stay dry!

41 – Dear Evans you smell like roses and pie!  
How I wish that you could be mine!

Your eyes are so green they they draw me like bait.

I'd do anything you asked if we went on just ONE date!

42 – Bond, James Bond. HEY LILY… its from a muggle movie, come on Lily… stop laughing!

43 – Sorry Lil were you talking to me? No? Oh well then please start!

44 – If I followed you home, would you keep me?

45 – Lily… what do you mean no… I didn't ask you anything yet. HEY!! I DIDN'T ASK YOU ANYTHING YET!!! YOU CAN'T TURN ME DOWN WITHOUT ME ASKING YOU OUT!!! LILY!!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thats it folks!**

**Anyone have any ideas for Peter Petigrew????**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Peter's List

**Ok...so I'm back with a new chapter! Took me long enough eh? Well this chapter took a while, I couldn't really come up with any ideas! But eventually I did! Hope you like it!!!**

* * *

**45 Things Peter Petigrew Is Incapable of Doing  
(Written with help from the Mauraders)**

1. Write a list of things he can't do without help from James, Sirius, and Remus.

2. Mix a potion properly

3. Pick up a girl (As in get a date...not physically)

4. Pick up a girl (Physically pick her up... not as get a date)

5. Pick up anything heavier than 50 pounds.

6. Stay awake during History of Magic (Than again...who can? Besides Remus)

7. Answer a question without stuttering.

8. Perform a difficult spell on the first three attempts.

9. Perform ANY spell on the first three attempts.

10. Stay awake past midnight.

11. Hold his Firewhiskey.

12. Drink more than one glass of Firewhiskey.

13. Get more than 3 OWLS.

14. Learn to be an animagus without help from Sirius, James, and Remus.

15. Remember the password for Gryffindor Tower.

16. Get a date.

17. Flirt properly.

18. Talk to a girl.

19. Talk to anyone who he doesn't know very well.

20. Not know where James or Sirius are for more than 30 minutes.

21. Sing.

22. Answer questions on wherewolves properly even though he runs around with one once a month.

23. Answer questions properly on any topic.

24. Avoid getting hurt during a duel.

25. Win a duel (without help from any of the Marauders)

26. Beat James in a race.

27. Beat Sirius in a race.

28. Beat Remus in a race.

29. Beat a flobberworm in a race. (Now Sirius...thats a bit harsh.)

30. Tell a flat out lie to a teacher.

31. Tell a flat out lie to anyone.

32. Go into the Forbidden Forest alone.

33. Go into the Forbidden Forest without James AND Sirius AND Remus.

34. Go near Sirius when he's mad.

35. Dance.

36. Avoid running into Filch when he's sneaking around.

37. Avoid running into ANYONE when he's sneaking around.

38. Go near a Hippogriff or any other dangerous creature.

39. Avoid wetting the bed. (He did that once in first year and Sirius will NEVER let him forget it.)

40. Make new friends.

41. Get a girlfriend.

42. Bake cookies.

43. Win a game of chess.

44. Read a whole book in one sitting. (Who can do that besides you Moony?)

45. Remembering spells and incantations and potion ingredients when it comes to exam time.

**-------------ADDED RECENTLY BY SIRIUS-----------------**

46. STAY LOYAL TO FRIENDS!!!!

**Well...thats it... do you think I should do a chapter for Lily???? Any suggestions?**

**I know it's not the best, read and review please!**


	5. Lily's List

**Ok, so I'm doing a Lily chapter too:P:P This should be a little bit better!!! Hope you all like... please R&R**

**

* * *

**

**45 Things Lily Evans Was Sick of Hearing By The End of Seventh Year!**

1. Hey Evans! Wanna go out with me?

2. James and sirius have Snape cornered again!

3. Miss. Evans, do you mind working with Mr. Potter so I can split him and Mr. Black up please?

4. HEY JAMESIE LOOK ITS LILY!!! YOU GONNA GO SAY HI????

5. Hi Lily!!!

6. Hey Evans? If James asks you out again...are you gonna turn him down again?? You know he's my best friend so I really gotta suggest you don't.

7. Hey Lily...I love your eyes...they're beautiful.

8. Hey Lily did you know that James has this huge crush on you?

9. Miss. Evans please show Mr. Black and Mr. Potter how to properly stir their potion. Thank-you.

10. Move it Mudblood.

11. James and Lily sitting in a tree!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!

12. Potter. James Potter.

13. Hey Lily can you give me a hand with my homework

14. Hey Lil... that James is really obsessed with you isn't he? You should go out with him...and then...maybe...you can...hook me up with Sirius? Please.

15. Hey Evans? Are you going to Hogsmeade with yoyur friends? Because if not, you can always come with Sirius, Remus, Peter and I.

16. You know what Lily...I caught the snitch just for you!!

17. Potter...12 0'clock.

18. MR. POTTER... please STOP STARING at Miss Evans, and DO YOUR WORK!

19. Hey Lily!! Hi Lily!! How are you today Lily? Hey!! HEY LILY!!! WHERE YOU GOING LILY!!?? I guess she doesn't hear me Padfoot.

20. So Lil. Have you seen James today??

21. Hey Lily... how come you talk to Remus more than me? (Followed with Remus' reply) Because I'm smarter than you James.

22. Did you see Potter catch the snitch!! He waved at you after Lily!! And than he did a victory lap!! Did you see?

23. I don't know why you keep turning down Potter Lil... he really is cute...AND he's captain of the Quiditch team!!

24. Hey Evans! Do you mind giving me a hand...I seem to have gotten stuck under this enchanted mistletoe and can't move...please...Whay are you asking me? How the heck am I supposed to know why there's mistletoe hanging up in MAY! EVANS!! Come on EVANS PLEASE!!!

25. I'm sorry it has to result to this Lily...PLEASE LILY PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU!!! ONE DATE!!!! PLEASE!!!

26. Take cover, James and Sirius are after Snape again!

27. Exams are coming up in three months... has anyone else besides Miss. Evans started to study?

28. Congratulations again Miss.Evans on making Head Girl...Head Boy? Haven't you heard? It's Mr. Potter...Miss. Evans? Miss Evans are you alright? Here...sit down?

29. DUCK!!!

30. Head Girl...oooooooooohhhh I'm so scared!!! The Head Girls gonna take points from Slytherin Reg...oooohhh... we better do exactly what she says now shouldn't we.

31. Isn't that Black so hot? Lily...oh come on Lil...don't look at me like that...I've known you since first year...bt I guess you've never noticed...you're always too busy watching Potter.

32. Umm...Lily? I was...I was wondering...no...no I'm not asking you out agian...honest...I was wondering...could you help me...s...stu...STUDY! for exams... Remus refuses to help me... he says I'm hopeless.

33. Hi L-Lily. Have you s-seen James? Or Sirius or Remus? I can't find them and I assumed that James would be around where you are.

34. What are you doing...reading again?? How many times you gonna read Evans?

35. There's a QUIDDITCH MATCH TODAY!!! Hey Evans you coming!! I'll catch the snitch for you!!

36. Hey Lily...wanna go swimming with me? Remus is off studying...Sirius is off teaching Peter how to get a date...just me...all by myself...alone...no one to talk to...alone...Cause I'm all alone. There's no one here beside me...

37. So Lily...I was wondering...

38. Hey Lily wanna grab a buterbear with me and the rest of the Marauders?

39. PARTY!! Gryffindor Common Room!!! Gryffindor Won the Quidditch match!! James caught the snitch!! SPECIAL INVITATION For Miss. Lily Evans From Mr. James Potter! (Delivered by Sirius)

40. You know Lily if you ever get scared or lonely...I'll be here for you...

41. Gee I wish Evans would go on a date with me...OH HI LILY!!! Didn't see you there.

42. SNOWBALL FIGHT!!! Gryffindor Guys against Girls!!!!

43. Hi Lily hows it hanging.

44. Miss. Evans, I hate to ask... but do you mind walking Mr. Potter to the hospital wing...you're the only one who's finished your potion. No Mr. Potter. Blowing up your cauldron _**doesn't**_ count as finished.

45. Hey look it's James!

**

* * *

Well thats it folks!! Hope you all liked it!!! Number 36...think Shrek... When Donkey starts singing... thats the song...it continues...But you gotta have friends!!! Yea...anyways... **

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
